


尋你所意

by storyandyou



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyandyou/pseuds/storyandyou
Summary: 一個炮友暈船的故事佔有慾強男x理性至上女
Relationships: 炮友 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

01

到了梅雨季的日子呢。

關意踏出咖啡廳後首先看了天空，灰濛濛的烏雲遮掩得一絲陽光也透不進來，空氣悶熱且潮濕，才走出室外不久身上便已黏膩得難受，這樣陰霾的天氣，再加上剛剛被顧客找麻煩晚了半小時下班，使關意心情更是鬱悶。

和那人約定的時間已過去了二十分鐘，她不習慣也不樂意當遲到的角色，腳下步伐跨得更大更急。

還好他訂的酒店跟自己兼職的地方很近，近得過了兩個街角便到，關意進了電梯後才安心下來，朝著鏡子解開馬尾，長髮散落。

3507。

她站在房門前順了順頭髮，把原先就不怎麼皺的裙子往下拉了拉，撫平布料上的細痕。即使心知肚明進去後都逃不過脫光，她還是整理好儀容後才敲了門。

「喀喀。」

打開門的速度比她想像的快，開門的男人穿著鬆垮垮的浴袍，胸口半開露出裏面健壯的肌肉。他笑著斜腦袋看關意，沒說話，也沒有半分等待過後的不耐。

他側過身讓關意進房，空調開得正好，吹散一身悶熱。她將高跟鞋脫下來放到玄關，赤腳踩在地毯上，一邊把身上多餘的飾品脫掉，一邊對跟著進來的男人道歉：「……是我遲到了，讓你久等，對不起。」

「沒關係。」男人在一旁看她的動作，嘴角含笑，目光跟著她翻到後背拉下裙子拉鍊，這才慢條斯理走近她，覆上她的手背，接過拉鍊。「我的興致還在。」

他溫暖的吐息隨著裙裝的解開噴灑在關意的後頸，敏感怕癢的體質輕輕顫抖，被他握著腰身而無處可逃，長髮掀起，男人的輕吻落在脖子上。

原先只是蜻蜓點水，接著是濕軟的舌頭舔舐那一小部份肌膚，吮吻後，跟著她優美的頸項線條向上游動，含住了那小巧的耳垂。

剛開始敏感帶就被男人完全捕獲，慾望撩起，關意的大腦空白一片，連本來想洗過澡後才做的念頭都消失殆盡，在男人嫻熟的撫慰下漸漸情動，下腹躁熱，腿間私密處冒出濕意。

裙子已經跌落在地面，男人轉到跟前看她，這天她的內衣是一套黑色透紗質地，襯托她的膚色更是白皙，乳肉包裹在蕾絲邊的胸圍中，因期待而胸口起伏得很大。

他解開了胸圍，豐盈的胸乳瞬間躍到自己眼前，上面淡粉色的乳尖半硬，讓人忍不住想令它變得更為紅潤。

於是他低頭含住了乳珠，舌頭沿著邊緣描繪時關意一顫，呼出的氣息變重，雙手抓緊男人的肩膀。

她嘴上吐著因為舒服的低吟，與她平日幹練的外型截然不同，關意在床事上總像個初嘗性愛的少女，連呻吟也似是小貓般的嬌嗲，撓得男人心頭發癢。

他揉著軟綿綿的胸脯，貼近她的頸側輕吻，同時大手一撈，輕而易舉地將關意抱起來，再在自己懷裏放好。

男人坐在床沿，伸手探到關意的下腹，把已透濕的內褲脫下來，手指摸上泌出液體的細縫，撥開花戶，按壓因興奮而凸起的豆珠，搓揉的動作輕巧。

他舐舔她的脖子，女人身上的淡雅清香好聞，對於不喜香水味的他也難得地喜歡。男人的愛撫的動作持續，關意靠在他的身上，解開浴袍，手貼在他起伏的胸膛，有點分不清這急速的心跳聲是自己還是他的。

「舒服嗎？」他問道，沾滿水液的指尖探入濕滑的花徑中，軟肉迅速包覆著他，進出時發出淺淺的水聲，混合在女人的吐息之中。

似乎是快忍不住了，甬道緊縮擠壓著他的手，男人便退了出來，將指腹上的液體塗到自己勃起的性器，上下搓動。

「想要嗎？」男人咬她的耳朵，「好像我一插進去便會高潮……要不要測試一下？」

他過分直白的話語使關意渾身發燙，愛液早已弄濕她的腿間，黏稠的觸感，被勾起而尚未滿足的慾望令她無比難受，她跨坐在男人膝上，主動扭腰磨蹭著他的下身，輕聲細語勾引著他：

「想要江先生進來……狠狠地，進入我……」

此等誘惑一出，江尋野便摟著她的腰往下壓，龜頭頂開軟滑穴口，關意輕呼出聲，隨即就如她所願，硬挺的性器直接插入到最深處，頂撞上那一處敏感軟肉。莖身撐開穴道，親密緊貼，才細細頂弄，便令關意顫抖，花徑絞緊他的，溫暖的愛液灑出。

她伏在男人的身上順氣，高潮過後花穴更是敏感緊致，江尋野輕撫著她的背，結合在一起的下身卻在細細淺動著，惹得關意撒嬌般的搥了下他的肩膀。

男人低笑，抱起她的臀部，緊密的結合處因而分開些許，只留傘形的頂端在她體內。

關意紅著臉貼上他的額，男人好看的眸子看著她，嗓音因情慾渲染而低啞，語調溫柔：「要我繼續嗎？還是我先戴套。」他在提醒她此刻的親密接觸。

自己都已經去了一遍，現在才戴套也太晚了吧。關意跟他發生關係以來一直都有吃藥，江尋野向來也懂得分寸，即使知道她有避孕也甚少內射，剛才不過是情到濃時才忘了戴套。

他見她搖了頭，也不反對，只說：「我等等射在外面。」

話音剛落，連在一起的下身就有了動靜，江尋野壓下她的身，不如一開始的激烈急躁，莖身逐寸頂入，緩慢得令關意能更清晰地感受著他進入時撐開甬道的腫漲感。

「嗯……」整根性器吞入，她發出滿足的嘆喟。下腹漲熱，只見江尋野沒有進一步，她便討好地蹭了蹭。

她知曉他喜歡自己的主動。

果不其然，她方才蹭了幾下，江尋野便抓著她的腰翻過身，將人壓在床褥，捏著她白滑的大腿開始操幹，動作不同他言語的溫柔，可說得上粗暴。

傘形的頭部在陰穴裏頂撞，高潮過的穴道比以往敏感，緊窄的軟肉纏著他的莖身，因情動分泌出大量愛液，潤滑著兩人的結合處，抽插得更是順暢。

「……舒服嗎？」男人的問話夾雜在喘息之間。他很在意關意的感受，也很喜歡從她口中道出對自己滿意的話語，正是如此，縱然肉壁已緊緊吸吮著他，恥毛亦被她流出來的愛液所沾濕，他也會明知故問。

關意的呻吟被他頂撞得支離破碎，雙手抓著男人結實的手臂，她聽到江尋野的問句，卻因被抽插著而難以找回表達能力。她花了半分鐘才從性愛帶來的刺激感中分出神，聲音撞得破碎，但無阻話語傳到江尋野耳中：

「舒服……嗯、也很喜歡……好深嗯……」

江尋野嘴角勾起的是自己也沒注意到的笑意，他彎下身貼近關意的下巴，頂撞的力度和速度絲毫沒減，可親吻她時卻甚是輕柔，吸吮著她的唇瓣，索取著她的甜美，而她也配合地伸出舌尖與他糾纏。

心靈和肉慾皆被滿足。江尋野的心情被不知名的愉悅所佔據，埋在她體內的性器便更兇猛地撞擊，每回都朝著她嬌嫩的敏感點轉輾，讓關意只能發出嗚咽。

她雙腿勾著江尋野擺動的腰，快感隨著他加重的頂弄洶湧而來，顫抖著絞緊了體內性器，緊縮痙攣的甬道湧出大量愛液。

「嗯——！」

關意的高潮來得比預期快，軟肉夾緊了敏感的龜頭，在顫慄的穴道裏胡亂頂撞數十下後，江尋野也沒忍住，精液在她體內噴灑而出。

「……」他抽出軟掉的性器，汩汩水液混合著白濁流出來，腿間一片狼藉，看得江尋野喉嚨發乾。

他抽出紙巾擦拭她私密處的黏稠，輕嘆一聲：「你夾得太緊，抽不掉，沒忍住。」

「喂！」關意知道他在開玩笑，也裝作生氣嗔喝。

江尋野笑，親了親她的臉頰，「但沒忍住我是很抱歉。」

「我又不是沒吃藥。」

可是他沒做到自己的承諾，有點不爽。江尋野情緒不形於色，沒再延續這個話題，伸手抱住了關意的肩膀。「要抱你去洗澡嗎？」

「嗯。」關意滿足地接收男人情事後的溫柔與風度。她舒坦地靠在他的懷裏，看著他放熱水的側臉，目光滑到肩胛骨處自己留下、不明顯的抓痕，假裝沒看見後，倏地想起了件事要告訴他。「我找到了新工作，之後應該不能約得跟現在一樣密。」

江尋野低笑一聲，靠過來將她圈在浴缸的邊沿：

「那麼，要在這裏再多做幾遍嗎？」


	2. Chapter 2

02

和江尋野相識只是幾個月前的事。

春雨綿綿，窗外「隆隆」雷聲大作，原來就不是位於繁榮地段，雨天時咖啡廳的生意更顯冷清，一室空桌子，關意擦拭著杯子看著外面昏暗天色發呆。

她最近過得可糟了——先是因為上司性騷擾而遞了辭呈，後是交往多年的初戀男友劈腿分手。找不到新工作，連現在兼職的咖啡廳似乎前景也不太樂觀，搞不好再過一段日子就會把她辭退。

最近市道真的不太好，要不是好友推薦，怕是連兼職找不到，她才剛找到了新房子，不知道回去能不能讓房東改租約。

受雨天的感染，腦海全是些悲觀想法，關意不自覺地嘆了口氣，惹來旁邊好友的注視。

「關意——」似乎想要對她說些什麼，注意力卻被推開門的聲音拉回去，好友上前歡迎，關意抬頭隨意地看了一眼，只見是個高挑身影，便漠不關心地拿了第二個杯子繼續擦。

隨後，陌生的男聲傳進耳邊：「……晶晶。」溫柔有禮的語調，帶著笑意的嗓音格外好聽，關意好奇地看向喊出好友名字的方向。

確實是個好看的男人——這是關意對江尋野的印象。褐色的利落短髮，他眉目帶笑，親切而謙遜，寬肩，高個子，跟較嬌小的好友在講話時會微微彎下腰，專注的側臉很吸引目光。

「他是江尋野。」晶晶領著他來到吧台前跟關意打招呼。「他是我前任的學長的朋友，之前跟你提過的。這位是關意，我的好朋友。」

對方的前諁聽得關意有些懵，陌生名字似曾相識，似乎不知道從誰的口中聽過。腹中滿是對眼前男人的疑惑，但她還是冷靜地笑著對他點了頭，問道：「你想喝什麼？」

「冰美式，謝謝。」江尋野遞卡說出了關意較擅長的飲料。

許是她鬆一口氣的表情過於明顯，江尋野接過卡的時候嘴邊笑意更濃了。

笑起來也很好看。關意可沒認識過這種標準的萬人迷。

她端著冰美式走到江尋野的那桌時，晶晶已經坐下來和他聊得興高采烈，關意打算放下飲品就走，卻被好友喊住了。

「我們週末打算去男朋友家裏燒烤，你要不要一起來？」

男朋友？原來他不是晶晶口中新交的那個對象啊？關意朝著好友投向疑問的視線，婉拒的話句還沒說出口，江尋野的聲音就先傳了過來：

「如果你不來的話，那我就要一個人看著他們放閃光了。」

怎麼好像在他的語氣中聽出了委屈的意思？關意把多餘的思緒甩出腦海。原先還想要拒絕，話到嘴邊時卻突然退了回去，她望向江尋野，笑了笑：「那好吧，就一起去吃狗糧。」

「……我就說她是你喜歡的類型。」待好友走遠後，晶晶壓低嗓音，不懷好意地對他笑：「要追嗎？不過關意剛失戀，大概不會很快放開心門。」

「不要把我講得如狼似虎般。」江尋野無奈地回，腦海卻冒起了剛進門時，關意發著呆擦杯子的模樣，束起的長馬尾露出線條優美的脖子，看向自己時因遲疑而蹙起的眉。他不是會一見鍾情的人，可關意的長相確是他會心悅的類型。

「未來會怎麼發展誰也不知道。」

他道。

剛開始是和晶晶那對一起出去玩，四人出來的次數多了，關意和江尋野私下漸漸有了聯繫，兩人也會約出來見面。

關意記得那天很不巧也是雨天，她應江尋野的約來到了隔壁城市，明明到達時是陽光普照，天氣預報也沒提過會下雨，兩人從電影院出來後就被突如其來的大雨淋了渾身濕透，可憐兮兮地在簷蓬下等這場雨過去。

關意當天穿了件白色雪紡衫，濕掉後透出了底下內衣肩帶的顏色，江尋野起初沒察覺，直至路人投來異樣的目光。

身邊瞬間傳來了衣服物料磨擦的窸窣聲，關意側過頭時，江尋野剛好把外套脫下來裹到她的肩上，放在她的肩膀的雙手沒有收回去。

「可能會有些冷。」他的外套也被淋得半濕，擔心會使關意更冷的他輕撫著纖瘦的肩膀，皺著眉、擔憂的樣子令關意一時移不開視線。

雨水敲在簷蓬上的「滴答」聲增大，旁邊還有同樣躲雨的路人，可是關意沒理會到別人的存在。

過快的心跳聲蓋過了雨聲，連思考都變得緩慢。

一時鬼迷心竅了吧。

關意想，身體卻替她自作主張地踮起腳、親上了江尋野的唇——那張總會對她露出溫柔笑容的唇瓣——此刻也回應著她的主動，含住了她溫軟的下唇。

隔一條街外是酒店，江尋野臨時定了房後便去了便利店，關意後悔的話可以在那時候離開，她卻脫掉了高跟鞋和濕掉的雪紡衫，然後投入了男人的懷中。

除了前男友，關意就沒有別的性經驗，她很清楚女人難以從性愛中獲得高潮，因此她對和江尋野的初次不抱有任何期望。

她剛開始只視作這是一時昏了頭腦，並沒想過要和江尋野發展為長期的性伴侶關係，直到被他壓在身下獲得了陌生而滿足的快感時，她也沒為往後兩人的關係思量過。

她的理智在吻上江尋野時已經當機了。

江尋野知曉她還沒有展開新關係的準備，沒有要求她承諾什麼，只是在兩人沉醉於性事時抵著關意的額啞聲問：

「……可以親你嗎？」

在性愛中親吻對方，是戀愛關係才會做的事。江尋野不曉得怎麼了，居然有些回味剛才在簷蓬下那個短暫的、柔軟的吻。

關意覺得沒什麼不可以，剛點下頭，男人的熱吻就覆了上來，靈活的舌頭在口腔中攻城掠地，交換著彼此的津液。

一夜情迷，江尋野在床上纏綿時要了關意兩次，兩人在性事是難得的契合，關意首次在性愛中達到高潮，這讓她直接睡到第二天中午，回到A市後坐上江尋野的車時腦子還是懵的。

「後悔了嗎？」江尋野問她，小V領的領口能看到昨晚關意不小心留在他頸側的紅痕。他知道，但不在意，他瞥了一眼關意閃避的視線，心裏冒出了絲絲煩躁。「……如果你想的話，我可以當什麼事都沒發生。」

關意沒有後悔，她只是在懊惱。

是因為單身久了，感到寂寞嗎？還是她也到了會沉醉性愛的時期？她沒有跟戀人以外的對象做愛的經驗，也不曉得想要和朋友繼續性關係的想法是否可恥，此刻被腦海莫名其妙冒出的不捨之情感到苦惱。

她討厭這股難以言喻、讓她心生糾結的情感，但還是對江尋野坦白講：「沒有。」

「昨天我很高興，」不管是原先的見面，還是之後偏離軌道的床事。關意淺笑著說：「謝謝你。」

「我也是。」江尋野點了點頭，笑起來的模樣還是關意所認識的溫柔。「你願意的話，我們可以再約下一次。」

他沒有點明，可關意卻聽得懂他的意思。

難得能找到契合的性伴侶，反正關係也退不回當初純粹的友情，倒不如乾脆進一步。

江尋野的語氣依舊溫和禮貌：「我可以給你看我的體檢報告，要是你想，我也拿證件給你看，你好像還不知道我在哪裏工作？工作證我也可以給你。」

「但是。」他一頓，調頭過來看關意的目光灼灼，嗓音倏地壓低：

要是你和我展開了關係，我就容不下你的身邊除了我之外還有別人……當然，同樣地我也只有你。

關意將他這番話反覆在腦海咀嚼了幾遍，花了些時間理好了自己的想緒，認定自己能將愛和性分得開後，才在手機裏找出了和江尋野的聊天室。

「下次見面時，我會帶自己體檢報告來的。」

容不下除了他之外還有別人啊……

江尋野怎麼會認為，自己除了他還會有別人呢？


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接02之後的時間線。

03

聊天室上顯示的定位是附近的酒店，江尋野似乎是刻意挑選過的，因為那裏跟關意家只有十分鐘的車程。

這是回A市後的初次邀約，他一直忙於公事，過了大半個月才能空出時間。這段日子兩人雖說有保持著朋友間的閒聊，可在一夜纏綿後就沒再見面，思及今天這種目的性強烈的邀請，關意頓覺些許羞澀。

她尚未習慣與江尋野發展成性伴侶，縱然這是她親口答應的，對方也沒有因而做出什麼過火的行為，可她仍然在想到江尋野時感到難為情。

——習慣便好。

關意安慰著自己因緊張而跳得急速的心臟，剛平復好心情，便被男人的喚聲嚇了一跳。

「關意。」

江尋野在她從酒店外走過來已經注意到了，她今天穿了件黑色V領連衣裙，裙擺輕飄，白皙修長的一雙腿格外惹人注目，她在發呆，因此步伐極為緩慢，他向前堂拿到了房卡，她才剛慢條斯理走進來。

這樣的距離他便看見今天她的項鏈和耳飾是一套，還是他沒有見過的款式。是為了今天的邀約而刻意搭配嗎？想及此，江尋野唇邊的笑意更深。

「我以為你會比我早到。」兩人並肩進電梯，關意看著鏡子裡的他道。

「下班時遇到些阻攔，差點來不及見你。」

難怪他今天穿西裝。關意在這之前沒見過他穿得如此正式，寬肩窄腰撐起了熨貼筆直的西裝，短髮做了定型，原先就長了一張吸引目光的俊臉，穿上正裝後更添了不少魅力，不是使人感到疏離難近的氣質，反令人更想靠近。

這個人不管在哪裏想必也是極有異性緣吧。想到他曾說過自己能獨佔他時，關意不禁為他身邊的愛慕者感到可惜。

電梯停在15樓，關意跟在他身後來了走廊盡處的房間，打開門，沒有掩上窗簾的玻璃窗能看到半邊漆黑的夜空，以及底下鬧市燈火輝煌。

她關好了窗簾，江尋野也正好給她遞來了什麼，她茫然對上他的視線，男人笑：「我的體檢報告，你不是說要看嗎？」

「啊。」關意才想起了，便從包裏翻出了自己的。「我的也帶來了，你現在要看嗎？」

「不急。」江尋野將自己和她的都放到一旁，轉過身脫掉了西裝外套，解掉了束縛的領帶後又轉過來看她，目光在她的耳垂和脖子處流連，再望向她，「我先洗個澡，要一起嗎？」

關意像是沒想到他會提出這樣的邀請，耳朵倏然變得通紅，一時不曉得該怎麼回話。

他們初次是事後各自洗的，即使早已看過對方的身體，但一起洗澡似乎過於親密。

江尋野只是隨口建議，也不是非要關意和他一起不可。當然，一起的話能節省時間之餘，或許更能和她試試在床以外的地方做。他沒有要迫她的意思，只是關意害羞的模樣出乎意料地……可愛，江尋野不知道該怎麼形容此刻心頭發癢的感覺，歪頭湊近她一點，壞心眼地再提一遍：

「真的不來嗎？」

她的臉頰更紅了。江尋野笑，達到目的後便轉過身，將身上僅餘的襯衫脫掉掛到一旁，裸著上身走進浴室。

關意知道了他在逗她，無奈地鬧了他一句「幼稚鬼」，隨即就被傳出來的放水聲掩蓋。她將身上飾物放好到一旁，便脫下了裙子，跟著走向浴室。

只是才走到門邊，目光所及是江尋野精壯的背肌，和對著浴缸清晰的全身鏡，便瞬間打了退堂鼓。

她還來不及退縮，江尋野就發現了她，阻止了她後退的腳步，用眼神示意旁邊的置衣籃。

箭在弦上，如今再出去就顯得自己太過放不開了。關意解開內衣的前扣，脫下內褲，便迅速踏進熱水之中，坐到江尋野的對面。

「離那麼遠。」他笑她，用腳趾勾她的腿，癢得很，關意怕癢，卻礙於空間有限而難以避開，只好瞪他一眼作威嚇。

江尋野自是不會被這一個小眼神嚇到，可他還是停止了撩撥她的動作，專注地享受著浴缸附有的按摩功能。

看他這般愜意，倒讓關意有些不自在，便率先打開話匣子，把原先就想過的問題道出來：「……你覺得我們該換個稱呼嗎？」

「嗯？」江尋野不懂，「你意思是，在床上的時候？」

關意點頭。她其實不是很懂炮友的潜規矩，江尋野是她第一個戀愛關係外的性伴侶，她不曉得別人會否像她這般，但關係改變了，總覺得直呼他的名字有些許不妥。

江尋野猜到她的心思，卻又不完全明白這個比自己小6歲的姑娘的心中所想。他以往的性伴侶沒有提過這樣的要求，是因為他倆由朋友當起嗎？他沒有拒絕她，問：

「那你想叫我什麼？」

關意也不知道，「你以前的對象都怎麼喊你？」

這樣就難到江尋野了，他回憶從前的性伴侶，有些似乎連名字都沒喊過、或是他早已忘得一乾二淨，有些則是毫不忌諱，興奮時連「老公」、「寶貝」都能喊出來，只是他總不能對關意實話實說吧，便從中挑了較容易脫口而出的：

「喊全名，或是只喚姓氏的都有。」

「所以是……江先生，嗎？」

關意話音剛落，還沒反應過來，便被他健壯的胳膊抱到身前親吻，靈活的舌頭滑進口腔裏吸取她的味道，吐息纏綿，男人的手從後腰滑落，指尖劃過臀縫，揉捏著嬌軟的臀肉。

她在深吻中偏過頭喘息，熱水染紅了她的臉，坐落之處剛好能讓私密地帶碰到男人硬挺的性器，有些羞臊，關意想要躲避，卻反像是主動的磨蹭，江尋野抱著她的背讓她別亂動。

真是糟糕。江尋野苦惱地在心裏暗鬧一聲，原先還能抑制，卻被她不帶任何慾望的喚聲迅速勾起了情慾，是自己太大意了。

江尋野埋頭在關意胸口，發洩地輕咬了上面的肌膚，隨即轉為吸吮，揉搓著她的胸脯，兩指夾著她翹立的乳珠，用指腹試探地按壓，令懷中的女人情難自已地發出呻吟。

他低下頭舔吮乳尖，舌頭沿著乳暈的邊緣描繪，他有意要她一起情動，故而刻意將乳珠含在嘴裏恣意刺激她。

關意扶著他的肩膀顫抖，上半身被男人緊抱著玩弄，泡著水中的下身磨蹭著彼此的私處，即使在水中，她也分明感受到腿間泌出的黏稠愛液。

江尋野的手探到她的花穴，手指摸到緊合的細縫，他沾了些液體到穴口當潤滑，順勢揉了揉她腫漲的陰蒂，「……要我進來嗎？」一邊問話，一邊搓動著自己的性器貼動她。

在性愛間用言語表達自己的慾望——初次時她就察覺到這是男人的喜好，只是關意尚未習慣，感到難以啟齒，只好含糊不清地伏在江尋野身上「嗯」了一聲。

空間有限，加上熱水濕滑不太方便，江尋野用手擠開她的縫口後，便壓下她的腰，傘狀龜頭順利鑽進穴口，撐開的肉壁吸吮著入侵異物，他使力扣著她往下壓，莖身直插到深處，花徑被撐著滿滿，關意身骨一軟，不自覺地呻吟出聲。

江尋野先是緩慢地擺動，讓關意習慣了自己的進入後才開始頂胯，大幅度的進出，浴缸水花激起，熱水隨著他的動作帶進了些許到她的體內，下腹酸漲，快感使關意輕顫，只能抱著男人嬌吟。

與男人的交合舒服令關意忘了此刻沒有安全措施，江尋野也很喜歡和她的親密接觸，陰莖被她吸得緊緊，抽插著的甬道又濕又暖，教人捨不得分離。他想過要否裝作自己也忘記沒戴套，只是這樣的念頭一秒便打消了，他讓關意雙腿圈著自己的腰，抱著她的臀從浴缸站起來。

「怎、怎麼了？」他抱著她到床上，短暫的路程也不忘要欺負懷裏人，邊走動邊頂弄她，讓她摟得自己更緊。

將關意放好後，他拿過準備在櫃子上的安全套拆掉，隔了一層薄膜，但不減進入時帶來的漲滿感。江尋野重新壓到她的身上，抓著大腿插入到她的穴口中，不給她喘息的機會，便用力頂胯一撞到底。

「難道你想我內射嗎？夾得那麼緊，怕一不小心就被你夾出來了。」江尋野低啞的聲音夾雜在她的呻吟聲中，他的頂弄比在浴室時來得更快更深，每一下都磨過深處的敏感點，關意受不住這樣的刺激，花穴抽搐，軟肉絞得他的性器更緊。

「不行了……嗯唔……」

她因快感而求饒，江尋野不理會，依然大幅度地操幹著，關意在他的抽插中達到高潮，痙攣的甬道擠壓著他敏感的頭部，男人順勢加快速度，埋在她在高潮餘韻中的穴道射精。

下身一片狼藉，江尋野看著她流淌出來的液體有些懊惱，抽過紙巾為她清理，想到在浴室的衝動，語調帶上歉意。

「下次我會注意點的。」

關意沉醉在這樣激烈的性愛間，沒緩過來，待到江尋野把擦拭的紙巾和套子都扔掉，她才遲鈍地回話：「其實我有吃長期避孕藥，用來調理經期，所以即使你不帶也沒關……」話到尾音因為羞澀而聲量漸小。

這樣會令他誤會自己在邀請他內射嗎？雖說沒有安全套的阻隔確實較為舒服。關意聽不見他的回話，只好抬頭看他，江尋野不知道何時坐到自己身邊，眼裡帶笑地望著她。

他靠近她，輕吻落在她的額上，笑問：「你是說，下次我可以內射嗎？」

他是刻意曲解自己的話。關意不想理會，側過身背向他。

背後傳來男人低低的笑聲，隨後旁邊的位置一沉，腰身被抱著，江尋野抱著她輕聲道，「我先睡一覺。」

「……」

「晚安，關意。」


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接03後時間線。

04

關意是因為胸口的異樣而醒過來的，胸乳被不安分的手揉搓著，後抱的姿勢使她無法動彈，她在男人的懷抱中扭動掙扎，反惹來他輕捏乳尖，關意「嗯」了一聲，引起男人一聲低笑。

「早安。」江尋野圈著她的腰，貼上她的肩膀親吻。

昨晚做完一次後就被抱著睡覺，連晚飯都沒吃，剛醒來就𣊬間覺得飢腸轆轆，肚子不爭氣的聲音響亮得連江尋野也清晰聽見。他笑著鬆開了關意，側過身打電話，讓人安排送餐。

炮友同時是朋友的好處是，他清楚知道自己的飲食愛好，也不用關意煩惱，他便已為她挑好了滿意的早餐。

「難怪晶晶總誇獎你。」關意接過江尋野遞過來的衣服套上，柔軟舒適的物料，是原先他穿著的襯衫。兩人沒準備多餘的衣服，換回裙裝有點不便，她便順從地接收他的好意，走到洗手間洗漱。

江尋野比她起得早，梳理台上擺放了他用過的牙刷，室內似乎還有他洗澡過後沐浴露的香氣——難怪他一副清爽精神的樣子。關意想到他不知道看了自己的睡相多久，有些難為情，便繼續說下去以轉移視線：

「她說你人很好又細心，還未認識的時候就總是要向我介紹你，現在也老是問我們什麼時候會發展。」

這是實話。在和江尋野熟稔不久後，她才想起當初對名字感到似乎相識的原因。晶晶為她被戴綠帽子的事生氣，總是說要給自己推薦好男人，而江尋野便是她口中的那位。

只是關意沒想到他倆的關係會發展成如今這樣。

江尋野坐在落地窗前的沙發，正好面向著關意出來的位置。陽光隔著一層窗簾變得柔和，照在他裸露半身的肌肉線條上，下身穿著隨意的四角褲，短髮有些凌亂，難得一見的悠閑狀態。

「是嗎？」他應，笑起來的樣子也很好看。「所以我在你眼中也說得上是好男人？」

暫時而言，他確實是呢。

江尋野看著關意點頭，便再問道：「那你什麼時候會考慮下我？」

這令關意答不上話。

她從沒想過要和江尋野發展成戀人的關係。

當然，她是喜歡他的，不然也不會答允作他性伴侶，可那只是基於他良好的教養和風度所衍生的好感，並非晶晶期盼他們展開的那種乾柴烈火、會令人可以不顧一切的愛情。

關意厭倦了所謂的戀愛，她不想再和某個人墮入愛河後又遭到背叛，也不想被一時的激情和承諾就掏心掏肺。她已經找不到會令自己心跳如擂的人，也不記得使人甘願飛蛾撲火的愛戀是怎樣的一回事。

她自覺把性、愛分得清楚，心知肚明和江尋野是一場隨時都可以斷掉的關係，即使在床上溫存時有多親密，她也記得彼此之間有一道不能逾越的界線。她能保持距離，可是她卻無法保證對方和自己一樣。

要是對方有了不一樣的感覺，那是不是代表這段關係該結束了？

現實沒給關意回答的機會，房外傳來了送餐服務員的聲音，江尋野起身，經過她的時候笑著揉了她的頭，留下一句含糊不清的「想那麼多」便去開門。

江尋野端著托盤回來，讓關意坐到自己身邊來吃早餐。

她尚有些懵，但還是聽話坐到他身旁，隨即便聽見男人帶笑的聲音，「我只是想看看你的反應而已，沒猜到你會想那麼多，果然還是小姑娘。」

想起她剛才一副要和自己斷關係的冷漠神情，江尋野心裏複雜得很，稱不上是難受，許是捨不得吧？畢竟他才和她的關係進展不久，加上在床事方面也是難得契合，江尋野不想失去如此合心意的性伴侶。

「我跟小姑娘這詞離得很遠呢。」從沒有人會這樣形容她。

「你比我小六歲，自然是小姑娘。」

關意覺得這三個字夾雜著調情和別的意思，使她不太自在，偏偏江尋野的解釋令她無法反駁，便不再接著說，默默地吃完了早餐。

兩人原來在吃飯時就不多話，加上剛才的問話，氣氛還沒有緩過來，江尋野怕她胡思亂想，更怕她會提斷關係的事，想著如何自然地消除之間的尷尬，注意力卻被關意收拾桌面的動作牽走。

她穿著自己的白襯衫，長度恰好蓋過臀部，因彎腰而露出的半邊內褲，白皙的臀肉包裹著薄紗質地之中，她沒有穿內衣，襯衫也沒有扣上，柔軟的胸脯、連她肌膚上自己留下的痕跡，在江尋野的角度清晰可見。

迅速感到喉間發乾，這身給男人帶來的誘惑比赤裸時更大。

「關意。」他將人拉過來到懷中坐好，硬挺的性器頂在她的私密處，幅度極小地磨蹭著，他的聲音因情動而壓低，「能做嗎？」

「怎麼這麼突然……」她沒有抗拒。

「你穿這身，要我怎樣忍耐？」江尋野一手固定她的腰身，一手沿著乳肉的邊緣描繪，找上嬌嫩凸起的一點，用兩指夾弄，指腹輕輕按壓。

「唔——！」懷裡的女人瞬間吐出了滿意的回應。她體質敏感，經不起撩撥，慾望從私密處蔓延開來，化作黏稠的愛液。

江尋野邊親她毫無防備的耳垂，邊脫掉她半濕的內褲，拉起她一條腿放到扶手上，這樣敞開下身的姿勢關意害羞得顫抖，反手抓住男人的手臂低喊不要。

求饒只會使男人想要欺負她的興致更高。江尋野無視她的聲音，摸上她的大腿內側至私處，打開雙腿讓他輕易便能摸到陰蒂，指腹沾了些她的體液作潤滑，壓在敏感脆弱的豆珠上時而搓揉，時而捏動，惹得關意沉醉於慾海之中，被快感弄得丟掉理智地呻吟。

江尋野不善表達，旁人眼中他似乎是個親切又溫柔，很會照顧他人感受的好好先生，可他亦有無人知曉、陰鬱而情緒化的一面，就像他如今欺負著關意，讓她與自己沉溺在性事之中，以消磨她剛才冒出想要斷關係的念頭。

他想聽到更多她的聲音，加快了搓揉的動作，更將手指探入花徑攪弄，濕滑的嫩肉緊致地吞吐著他模仿抽插的指頭，每一下皆帶出了情動的水聲，在這寧靜的房間中清晰放大。

關意被這曖昧的聲響羞得很，偏偏被江尋野緊鎖在懷中無處可逃，她努力抑壓著自己的叫聲，可男人針對她敏感點的動作愈發精準，直至探入的兩指再度輾過那舒服得難以言喻的一點，如願以償的高潮洶湧而來，她才忍耐不住地呻吟。

「嗯唔……」手指從陰穴中抽走時，關意能感受到有些暖流亦被帶出來，不用低頭，也知曉腿根全是自己的液體。

只是高潮了，卻不完全滿足。她在男人懷裡稍作休息，只見他一直沒再進一步，便轉頭看向江尋野，而他亦在看自己，眼中不見平日的笑意，只留下炙熱的、濃烈的情慾，毫無掩飾，使關意感到羞臊且慌張，剛想掉頭，卻被他捏著下巴親吻。

深吻中包含著想濃厚的想要佔有她的意思，唇齒交纏，下腹又被這個吻挑起了慾望，泌出了絲絲愛液。

江尋野抱起她走回床上，把人放到背向自己的姿勢後，便轉身拿過套子。

縱然前一晚關意暗示過可以不戴套，但在沒得到她的同意時，他還是不會做出令她不愉快的事情。這樣發自內心的為對方著想，此刻卻令江尋野感到莫名其妙的不快，故此戴好了套子也不直接進入她，搓動著莖身，在她濕滑的穴口磨蹭。

「關意，想要嗎？」他的嗓音因慾望折磨得低啞，卻仍然忍耐著，循循善誘的低聲道，「說你想要我，那我就進去。」

後背式使關意無法看見他講話時的表情，只感受著他的手指撥開了陰唇，圓潤的龜頭頂入窄口後便沒了動作，被撐開而得不到填滿的空虛令關意無比難受，沒意識地小幅度扭動起腰身，低聲輕吟。

江尋野很快就按住了她的腰，同時手指摸上她的花核，使力按壓，關意被他弄得腰軟，男人扶住她固定好姿勢。

「……不說嗎？」明明都想要，卻偏要折磨著彼此。江尋野試探地往後退了退。

關意被逼得拋棄了羞恥心，「想、想要……」

「想要誰？」

「想要你，想要江先生進來……」

聞言，江尋野便不再忍耐，頂胯整根進入到關意的體內，緊致的肉壁吸吮著入侵的性器，後入使他能頂撞得更深，快感伴隨輕微的疼痛而來，關意按耐不住的呻吟脫口而出。

男人伏下來貼上她的背，嘴唇親吻她情動而粉紅的肌膚，手揉搓著她垂下來的胸脯，抽插的速度不減，頂弄她敏感點的莖身撞得又快又猛，下身被填滿得漲疼，關意沒有感受如此深刻的快意，舒服得想死，顧不上羞恥，投入在激烈的交合中嬌吟。

「我很喜歡聽你的聲音。」江尋野貼著她的耳邊說，「……也很喜歡你主動。」

他帶有慾望的低語使關意更加敏感，快要高潮的花穴緊縮，擠壓了江尋野好幾次，也令他舒爽得吐出低嘆。

室內響遍肉體的拍擊聲、抽動時的水聲，以及彼此的喘息，關意過往的經驗中沒有一次比得上江尋野帶來的，只有他能讓自己如此沉醉情事，思及此，花徑更是緊吸他進出的性器。

「江先生……我不行了嗯、嗯——！」

關意在他猛烈的抽動中達到高潮，甬道夾緊得江尋野難以忍耐，埋在她體內射精。

他拔出性器後便抱著她倒到床上，關意做得腰痠腿軟，沒有力氣再動，便任由男人抱著自己休息。

過了一會，江尋野才鬆開她清理下身，做得激烈，關意的私處有些紅腫，男人看見頓生愧疚，抽出紙巾擦拭留在上面的液體同時，問道：

「會痛嗎？」

「嗯……？」關意晚了幾秒才懂他的意思，「不痛。」

「那，喜歡和我做嗎？」

江尋野扔掉紙巾後，靠過來貼上關意的額，她在他的目光下無處可逃，只好如實地發出小小的「嗯」。

「我也很喜歡。」

話音一落，便是貼在唇上的一記輕吻。


End file.
